This invention relates to an apparatus wherein a hollow refractory section, having a combustible mixture introduced therein, is effectively cooled. In another aspect, the invention relates to a process for cooling such a refractory section.
In particular, the present invention is applicable to oil furnace type carbon black production. In this type of carbon black process, oil feedstock is sprayed into the turbulent products of combustion produced by the reaction of a fluid fuel with an oxygen containing gas such as air. The resulting mixture is passed into a carbon forming reaction zone wherein the feedstock is converted into carbon black due to the intense heat generated by the above-mentioned combustion.
Such furnace type reactors typically include a refractory lining whose interior surface defines the chamber or chambers in which combustion and carbon black formation takes place. Temperatures within the reactor reach well over 3000.degree. F. Upon exposure to these high temperatures over a period of time the refractory material will tend to crack, and/or chunks of refractory may break off. Depending on the type of refractory employed, some melting can occur. Therefore, refractory in a carbon black reactor has a typically limited life, and must be repaired or replaced periodically.